1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated apparatus for multi-standard optical media, and more particularly, to an integrated apparatus using shared error correction code (ECC) engines for encoding or decoding of various optical discs, including a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), a high-definition DVD (HDDVD) and a Blu-ray disc (BD).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an integrated apparatus used for encoding or decoding of various optical discs, including a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), a high-definition DVD (HDDVD) and a Blu-ray disc (BD), employs different decoding engines and memory units for optical discs having different standards. An example is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in the figure, in order to pick up data recorded on an optical disc 10, the conventional integrated apparatus includes a disc motor 101, an optical pickup unit (OPU) 103, a current/voltage amplifier (I/V Amp) 105, servo drivers 107, a servo 109 and a read channel 111.
In order to decode/encode the data of the optical disc 10, the integrated apparatus includes a CD/DVD process unit 121, a HDDVD process unit 123, a BD process unit 125, memory units (mem) 131, 133, 135, a CD/DVD error code correction and detection (ECC) engine 141, a HDDVD ECC engine 143, a BD ECC engine 145 and microprocessors (μp) 151, 153, 155.
The optical disc 10 can be a CD, a DVD, a HDDVD or a BD. The disc motor 101 typically includes a spindle motor, which rotates the optical disc 10 at a desired speed. The servo drivers 107 output an electric current to the disc motor 101 to drive and control the rotation rate the disc motor 101. The servo drivers 107 also output an electric current to the OPU 103 to position the OPU 103 on the desired location of the optical disc 10, to focus the laser beam onto the optical disc 10, and to track the recorded spiral pits on the optical disc 10.
As the optical disc 10 rotates, the OPU 103 reads information stored on the CD, DVD, HDDVD or BD by scanning the pits and lands on the optical disc 10. The OPU 103 may contain one or more lasers, optical elements, and associated electronic circuitry, and reads the information stored on the optical disc 10 by detecting the laser beam reflected from the optical disc 10. The OPU 103 is usually mounted on a sled, which physically positions OPU 103 over the optical disc 10. The OPU 103 is capable of reading information from the CD, DVD, HDDVD and BD.
The current/voltage amplifier 105 converts the photo-diode currents generated by the reflected laser beam into voltages, which are delivered to the read channel 111, and generates servo error control signals, which are fed back to the servo 109. The servo error control signals include a focus error signal, a tracking error signal, and a track-crossing pulse. Based on the servo error control signals, the servo 109 determines and controls the rotation speed of the optical disc 10 by using the servo drivers 107, and also adjusts the height and position of the OPU 103 for reading information from the optical disc 10.
The read channel 111 extracts bit clock and bit data information recorded on the optical disc 10. The read channel 111 also performs analog-to-digital conversion of the input analog signal. The digital bit stream generated by the read channel 111 is applied to the CD/DVD process unit 121, HDDVD process unit 123, or BD process unit 125, depending on the operation mode of the integrated apparatus. For example, if the optical disc 10 is a CD or DVD, the digital bit stream will be transmitted to the CD/DVD process unit 121.
The CD/DVD process unit 121, HDDVD process unit 123 and BD process unit 125 are used to perform sync detection and demodulation function on the incoming digital data. The CD/DVD ECC engine 141, HDDVD ECC engine 143 and BD ECC engine 145 are responsible for performing error detection and correction for the digital data.
The microprocessors 151, 153, 155 are responsible for controlling the operation procedures of the CD/DVD process unit 121, HDDVD process unit 123 and BD process unit 125, respectively. And, the memory units 131, 133, 135 provide memory resources for storing the digital data processed by the CD/DVD process unit 121, HDDVD process unit 123 and BD process unit 125.
Finally, after processed by the CD/DVD process unit 121, HDDVD process unit 123 or BD process unit 125, the digital data is passed to the selector 113. Depending on the operation mode of the integrated apparatus, the selector 113 will automatically switch to the CD/DVD process unit 121, HDDVD process unit 123, or BD process unit 125 to receive the digital data. Then, the selector 113 will deliver the digital data to the external system via the external interfaces (not shown) respectively corresponding to the CD/DVD process unit 121, HDDVD process unit 123 and BD process unit 125.
However, since the conventional structure of the integrated apparatus uses multiple memory units, microprocessors and ECC engines, the complexity, power consumption and cost of the integrated apparatus are high and can't be reduced. Besides, the conventional integrated apparatus needs to use different external interfaces to transmit the digital data in the different modes. That promotes the requirements and cost of the external system insidiously.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the prior art still has some drawbacks that could be improved. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.